gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
So It Begins
So It Begins is the eleventh chapter on the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot When Spencer,Cameron,Eden and Amelia defect to Sue's glee club the New Directions are having problems, meanwhile Franklin and Kate will finally interact after all the drama. Franchessa and Charlie will also interact after the everything that have happened. Will Franklin,Kate,Charlie and Franchessca's relationship problems reach a conclusion? Episode The episode opens in Spanish class, the school bell rang "Okay, study the Spanish Cultures we have a big test tomorrow." Mr. Schue said then all the students leave Charlie is putting his things in his bag, suddenly Ariana sits next to him "Uh, what do you want?" Charlie asked "I wanna talk to you about Kate" Ariana said "Okay, here? where gonna talk here?" Charlie asked "No. The auditorium. Now" Ariana said At the Auditorium, Ariana is standing at the center stage, then Charlie arrives "What do you wanna talk about Kate?" Charlie asked "Don't play stupid with me you Wannabe Disney Prince, you know what i mean" Ariana said "Can you just please tell me what is this about?" Charlie said "About stealing Kate from Franklin, i mean seriously Kate? you should've just went for Amelia" Ariana said "Why? why do you care? i love Kate, Kate loves me. End of story" Charlie said then crossed his arms "Charlie, you we're like a brother to him, then you're just gonna steal the girl that he likes, what is that?" Ariana said "Ariana, i'm one of the real people, real people don't just say what they want, they go for it" Charlie said "Yeah and real people shouldn't betray someone that has trust on them" Ariana said "Where is this discussion even leading?" Charlie asked "If Franklin is not gonna fight you, then i will" Ariana said "Fight? i can't hit a girl" Charlie said "Who said anything about hitting?" Ariana said then the music started playing Then Charlie nodded "I see your point" "Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run" Ariana sang "Rule number two, just don't get attached to, Somebody you could lose So le-let me tell you" ''Charlie sang ''"This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you '' ''"At least I think I do" Ariana sang "Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you." Ariana and Charlie sang Charlie and Ariana started spinning around the stage, as if they we're having a diva-off "Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat" ''Charlie sang"'' Rule number four, gotta be looking pure Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more" Ariana sang "This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you" Ariana and Charlie sang "At least I think I do" Charlie sang "Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you." Ariana and Charlie sang "Girls, we do, whatever it will take Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break In two, so it's better to be fake Can't risk losing in love again babe." Charlie sang Ariana then pushed Charlie "This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player Singing I lo-lo-love you" Ariana and Charlie sang "Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you" Charlie sang "At least I think I do!" Ariana and Charlie sang After the performance Ariana walks out the stage and bumps into Charlie's shoulder "Why are you so worked up about this?! Franklin is just your friend" Charlie said, then Ariana stops walking but did not face Charlie "Franklin is important to me, i don't want him to get hurt" Ariana said "Can you just stop, Franklin seems to be over Kate?" Charlie asked "Just like an Aerosmith song, dream on" Ariana said then leaves the stage _________________________________________________ Cameron is walking by the hallways "It's been a week since The Great Chriss Bradley Anderson quitted New Directions and defected to The Troubletones, and i think DJ isn't the whole reason behind his quitting" A flashback in the choir room "Mr. Schue! i think we should do Rihanna's Where Have You Been in Regionals" Chriss said with a smile "Good idea, Franchessca can sing lead to that song" Mr. Schue said then Chriss' smile dropped Back at the hallways "See? i think he's tired of being neglected, Franchessca always gets the solo, she's not even The New Blaine yet, i have been feeling a little neglected, believe me, i have been neglected for tons of times" Another flashback in the choir room "Mr. Schue, if it's okay with you, i want to have a solo at a group number in Regionals that doesn't involve Franchessca owning the song" Cameron said "Sorry, but i planned to give Franchessca two solos in Regionals" Mr. Schue said Back at the hallways, again "I am so tired of this, i want to be in the spotlight" ''Then a jock slushied him "Purple looks great on ya! Lady Lips the Second" the jock said then laughs and leaves "This sucks" Cameron said then his phone vibrated "Dance Studio. Now! - Chriss" Then Cameron wiped the slushie on his face and continued walking __________________________________________________ '''Dance Studio.' Cameron arrives then he sees Amelia,Spencer and Eden "What are you guys doing in here?" Cameron asked "Chriss texted us to come here" Spencer said "What about you?" Eden asked "Same thing" Cameron said Then Chriss comes out with Sue and Bridget "Good job Chriss! you managed to get four members from that suck shack" Sue said "Coach Sylvester? what's going on?" Cameron asked "Well, Caroline, i asked Chriss here to recruit the neglected members of William's pathetic group of mouth breathers" Sue said "It's Cameron and why?" Cameron asked "Because, i know how you all badly want to be on the spotlight, but Schuester favors Franchessca more than each and one of you pathetic losers" Sue said "That's not true" Spencer said "Well, if it isn't The Reincarnation of Santana Lopez, how's your time out of the Cheerio uniform?" Sue asked "It's terrible" Spencer "Well, you should've listen to my instructions" Sue said "I maybe a bitch, but i ain't that evil." Spencer said "So? what do you all think? do you still want to be in the New Directions and be Tina Cohen-Loser's protege's or be in The Troubletones which is re-named into The McKinley Runaways?" Sue said "I'm in" Amelia said "Me too" Eden said "Count me in" Spencer said "How about you Cilan? Team Sue or Team Schue?" Sue said "Team Sue" Cameron said with an evil smirk "Outstanding" Sue said "And once again it's Cameron" Cameron said "Whatever,now text all the kids in New Directions and show who's side are you on now" Sue said Then everyone started texting Then Sue had an evil smirk on her face _______________________________________________ Blaine and Franklin are in the auditorium Franklin just finished performing an unknown song "Okay, Franklin that was not as good as what i thought but you can do better" Blaine said "Mr. Anderson, can i ask you something?" Franklin asked "Yeah anything" Blaine said "Why me?" Franklin asked "Pardon me?" Blaine said "Why did you pick me? you should be mentoring your own brother and not this crazy 16-year old guy that has star eyes when he sees you" Franklin said Then Blaine blushed a little "Well, like i said you have potential and i like you." Blaine said "You what?" Franklin said "I like you to be The New Blaine" Blaine said "Wow, i'm very honored Sir" Franklin said "Franklin, stop calling me Mr. Anderson and or Sir" Blaine said with a smile "Okay, how about my idol?" Franklin said Then Blaine laughs a bit then Franklin laughed Then Franklin's phone vibrated "You should get that" Blaine said "No, it's only a text" Franklin said "From who?" Blaine asked "From your brother" Franklin said "Read away" Blaine said "Dance Studio. NOW!" Franklin said "Okay, you should go" Blaine said "What about you?" Franklin asked "Don't worry about me, i'll be fine" Blaine said then Franklin leaves When Franklin left, Blaine sitted desperately at the piano I know this might sound crazy, but i like Franklin, i mean i like him, like him as in i have a crush on him, he's adorable and perky, but i'm still inlove with Kurt and i'm just so confused, i think it's weird, i'm a 19 year old gay having a crush on a 16 year old straight boy, this is just insane, well you know what they say, you're never fully a college student until you've done a little experiment, so consider this Blaine Devon Anderson's first college experiment. '' ______________________________________'' Franklin enters the dance studio "Chriss, i got your text what's going---" Franklin said then he sees Chriss with Cameron,Spencer,Amelia and Eden with The Troubletones "Finally, you're here" Ariana said "Now tell us, what's going on?" Charlie said "Yeah, like seriously things like this should be said quickly not on hold,like pregnancy tests" Kate said "We all defected to The Troubletones" Cameron said "WHAT?!" Kate,Franchessca,Charlie and Franklin said unison "I wasn't that surprised" Ariana said "Neither was i" David said "But why?" Franchessca asked "Because we're tired of being neglected all the time" Cameron said "Neglected? since when?" Franchessca asked "Yes and thanks to you, Franchessca if it wasn't for your ass kissing on William's ridiciulous buttchin, The McKinley Runaways wouldn't be formed." Sue said "The McKinley Runaways?" Kate said "The Troubletones are The McKinley Runaways now Katey" Amelia said "Even you Amelia? i thought you were my sister." Kate said "I am your sister, i just hate you" Amelia said "What do you mean ass kissing?" Franchessca asked "Well, everybody told me that they we're tired of being neglected because the New Directions are turning into Franchessca's Direction" Sue said "What?" Ariana said "Wait hold on, since when did New Directions turned into the Franchessca show?" Franklin asked "Yeah, she only performed the solo at Sectionals because Franklin was suspended for punching a jock." Charlie said "And god, do you really need to bring that back?" Franklin said "So, i guess we will see you losers at Regionals" Amelia said "Now get the hell out of my dance studio" Sue said When everybody left, Eden,Amelia and Cameron have evil smirks while Spencer feels guilty for defecting. _________________________________________ Songs